List of professional sports teams in California
of the NBA (shown playing at the Golden 1 Center in Sacramento) are the state capital’s only major professional sports team]] Many professional sports teams are based in California. There are multiple teams playing baseball, American football, soccer, basketball, hockey, ice hockey, lacrosse and ultimate frisbee. Major professional sports teams Major League Baseball Los Angeles Angels :based in Anaheim '' (Main article)'' ::*Expansion team in 1961 ::*Previously known as the Los Angeles Angels (1961–1965), California Angels (1965–1996), Anaheim Angels (1997–2004), and Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim (2005–2015) ::*Currently play at Angel Stadium of Anaheim (1966–present) ::*Previously played at Wrigley Field (1961) and Dodger Stadium (1961–1965) ::*World Championships1: 2002 Los Angeles Dodgers :based in Los Angeles (Main article) ::*Relocated from Brooklyn in 1958 ::*Previously known as the Brooklyn Dodgers (1932–1957) and others (1883–1931) ::*Currently play at Dodger Stadium (1962–present) ::*Previously played at Ebbets Field (1913–1957), Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum (1958–1961), and others (1883–1912) ::*World Championships1: 1959, 1963, 1965, 1981, 1988 Oakland Athletics :based in Oakland (Main article) ::*Relocated from Kansas City in 1968 ::*Previously known as the Philadelphia Athletics (1901–1954) and Kansas City Athletics (1955–1967) ::*Currently play at the Oakland–Alameda County Coliseum (1968–present) ::*Previously played at Columbia Park (1901–1908), Shibe Park (1909–1954), and Municipal Stadium (1955–1967) ::*World Championships1: 1972, 1973, 1974, 1989 San Diego Padres :based in San Diego (Main article) ::*Expansion team in 1969 ::*No previous monikers ::*Currently play at Petco Park (2004–present) ::*Previously played at Qualcomm Stadium (1969–2003) ::*World Championships: None San Francisco Giants :based in San Francisco (Main article) ::*Relocated from New York City in 1958 ::*Previously known as the New York Gothams (1883–1885) and New York Giants (1885–1958) ::*Currently play at Oracle Park (2000–present) ::*Previously played at the New York Polo Grounds (1911–1957), Seals Stadium (1958–1959), Candlestick Park (1960–1999), and others (1883–1910) ::*World Championships1: 2010, 2012, 2014 1 World Championships won while playing in California National Football League Los Angeles Chargers :based in Carson (Main article) ::*Expansion team in 1960, played in San Diego from 1961 to 2016 ::*Previously known as the San Diego Chargers (1961–2016) ::*Currently play at Dignity Health Sports Park (2017–present) until a new stadium is built in Inglewood, California ::*Previously played at Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum (1960), Balboa Stadium (1961–1966), and Qualcomm Stadium (1967–2016) ::*World Championships: 1963 Los Angeles Rams :based in Los Angeles (Main article) ::*Expansion team in 1936, played in Cleveland from 1936 to 1945 and St. Louis from 1995 to 2015 ::*Previously known as the Cleveland Rams (1936–1945) and St. Louis Rams (1995–2015) ::*Currently play at Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum (1946–1979, 2016–present) until a new stadium is built in Inglewood, California ::*Previously played at Cleveland Stadium (1936–1937, 1939–1941), League Park (1937, 1942, 1944–1945), Shaw Stadium (1938), Anaheim Stadium (1980–1994), Busch Memorial Stadium (1995), and Edward Jones Dome (1995–2015) ::*World Championships1: 1951 1 World Championships won while playing in California Oakland Raiders :based in Oakland (Main article) ::*Expansion team in 1960, played in Los Angeles from 1982 to 1994; set to relocate to Las Vegas, Nevada as the Las Vegas Raiders in 2020 ::*Previously known as the Los Angeles Raiders (1982–1994) ::*Currently play at the Oakland–Alameda County Coliseum (1966–1981, 1995–present) ::*Previously played at Kezar Stadium (1960), Candlestick Park (1960–1961), Frank Youell Field (1962–1965), and Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum (1982–1994) ::*World Championships: 1976 (XI), 1980 (XV), 1983 (XVIII) San Francisco 49ers :based in Santa Clara (Main article) ::*Expansion team in 1946 (AAFC), joined NFL in 1950 ::*No previous moniker ::*Currently play at Levi's Stadium (2014–present) ::*Previously played at Candlestick Park (1971–2013), and Kezar Stadium (1946–1970) ::*World Championships1: 1981 (XVI), 1984 (XIX), 1988 (XXIII), 1989 (XXIV), 1994 (XXIX) National Basketball Association Los Angeles Lakers :based in Los Angeles (Main article) ::*Relocated from Minnesota in 1960 ::*Previously known as the Detroit Gems (1946–1947) and Minneapolis Lakers (1947–1960) ::*Currently play at Staples Center (1999–present) ::*Previously played at Minneapolis Auditorium (1947–1960), Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena (1960–1967), The Forum (1967–1999) ::*NBA Championships1: 1972, 1980, 1982, 1985, 1987, 1988, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2009, 2010 1 Championships won while playing in California Los Angeles Clippers :based in Los Angeles (Main article) ::*Relocated from Buffalo in 1978, relocated to Los Angeles in 1984 ::*Previously known as the Buffalo Braves (1970–1978) and San Diego Clippers (1978–1984) ::*Currently play at Staples Center (1999–present) ::*Previously played at Buffalo Memorial Auditorium (1970–1978), San Diego Sports Arena (1978–1984), Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena (1984–1999), and Arrowhead Pond (1994–1999) ::*NBA Championships: None Golden State Warriors :based in San Francisco (Main article) ::*Relocated from Philadelphia in 1962 ::*Previously known as the Philadelphia Warriors (1946–1962) and San Francisco Warriors (1962–1971) ::*Currently play at Chase Center (2019–present). ::*Previously played at Cow Palace (1962–64, 1966–71), San Francisco Civic Auditorium (1964–67), USF War Memorial Gymnasium (1964–66), HP Pavilion at San Jose (1996–1997), Oracle Arena (1966–1967, 1971–1996 and 1997–2019), and others (1946–1962) ::*NBA Championships1: 1975, 2015, 2017, 2018 Sacramento Kings :based in Sacramento (Main article) ::*Relocated from Kansas City in 1985 ::*Previously known as the Rochester Royals (1945–1957), Cincinnati Royals(1957–1972), Kansas City-Omaha Kings (1972–1975), Kansas City Kings (1975–1985) ::*Currently play at the Golden 1 Center (2016–present) ::*Previously played at Kansas City Municipal Auditorium (1972–1974) Omaha Civic Auditorium (1972–1978), Kemper Arena (1974–1985), ARCO Arena I (1985–1988), Sleep Train Arena (1988–2016; also known as ARCO Arena and Power Balance Pavilion) (and others (1945–1972) ::*NBA Championships1: None National Hockey League Anaheim Ducks :based in Anaheim (Main article) ::*Expansion team in 1993 ::*Previously known as the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim (1993–2006) ::*Currently play at Honda Center (1993–present) ::*No previous arenas (Honda Center was formerly known as Arrowhead Pond of Anaheim) ::*Stanley Cup Championships: 2007 Los Angeles Kings :based in Los Angeles (Main article) ::*Expansion team in 1967 ::*No previous monikers ::*Currently play at Staples Center (1999–present) ::*Previously played at Long Beach Arena (1967), Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena (1967), The Forum (1967–1999) ::*Stanley Cup Championships: 2012, 2014 San Jose Sharks :based in San Jose (Main article) ::*Expansion team in 1991 ::*No previous monikers ::*Currently play at SAP Center at San Jose (1993–present) ::*Previously played at Cow Palace (1991–1993) ::*Stanley Cup Championships: None Major League Soccer LA Galaxy :based in Carson (Main article) ::*Original team in league's 1996 inaugural season ::*No previous monikers ::*Currently play at Dignity Health Sports Park (2003–present) ::*Previously played at Rose Bowl (1996–2002) ::*Championships: MLS Cup (2002, 2005, 2011, 2012, 2014) Supporters' Shield (1998, 2002, 2010, 2011), Lamar Hunt U.S. Open Cup (2001, 2005), CONCACAF Champions Cup (2000) Los Angeles FC :based in Los Angeles (Main article) ::*Expansion team in 2018 ::*No previous monikers ::*Currently play at Banc of California Stadium (2018–present) ::*No previous stadiums ::*Championships: None San Jose Earthquakes :based in San Jose (Main article) ::*Original team in league's 1996 inaugural season ::*Previously known as the San Jose Clash (1996–1999) ::*Franchise on hiatus in the 2006 and 2007 seasons; the original ownership relocated the team to Houston after the 2005 season as the Houston Dynamo, but MLS kept the name and history of the original franchise in San Jose for a new ownership group ::*Currently play at Avaya Stadium (2015–present), plus other venues for select games ::*Previously played at Spartan Stadium (1996–2005), Buck Shaw Stadium (2008–2014), and other venues for select games ::*Championships: MLS Cup (2001, 2003), Supporters' Shield (2005, 2012) Other professional sports teams See also * Sports in California Category:Lists California * Category:California sports-related lists